Blinding Light
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: The Guardian of Light has appeared before Meliodas the Dragon Sin to offer assistance in an upcoming battle. With her aid and that of her apprentice perhaps things will turn out differently for the Seven Deadly Sins.
1. Light Sin

Blinding Light  
Chapter 1: Light Sin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters involved except Guardian L. Light and Guardian S. Shine

Another day at the boar hat inn, a small crowd made their way into the dusty tavern and ordered a round of drinks and food. Sitting down at their table they dug in with gusto as the young tavern owner set about preparing more for the next batch of customers.

The door opened and as he lifted his head he was surprised by what he saw: Two women, one matured and the other in her teens. The older one wore a simple white gown and the younger a pair of white pants and a jacket with short sleeves. Both had long white hair that reached down their backs, although the younger's seemed more disheveled than the older's.

"Welcome to the boar hat ladies, how can I help you today?" He asked.

"We're looking for someone in particular, we were told they'd be here today," The older woman answered.

"Who would that be?"

The younger girl looked up to the older one and she nodded. Leaning in close she whispered to the barkeep.

"The Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, we've been tasked with finding him,"

The young man laughed as he heard the answer, "Well, I can assure you he's not here, someone as big and scary as that wouldn't come to this dusty old place,"

"Yeah, that's right!" A voice called as it approached. A pig made its way into the tavern's main room.

"Whoa! Is that a talking pig!?" The young woman asked.

"Not just any talking pig, I'm the ruler of scraps, Lord Hawk!" the pig shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, that reminds me, you didn't give me your names,"

The older woman bowed her head slightly, "My apologies, my name is Guardian S. Shine, and this is my apprentice: Guardian L. Light,"

Light put her hands over her front and bowed from the waist.

"Wow, you two sure are polite with all that bowing,"

"Anyway, if you're sure the person we're looking for isn't here, we really must be going," Shine said as she stood up straight and turned to leave. "Come along Light,"

She nodded and turned to follow her master out the door when it burst open. A figure in rusty armor stumbled into the tavern, muttering something incomprehensible through the metal face plate.

"Whoa!" Light shouted as she saw the scene play out, "Master, what do we do?"

"Let things occur as they do Light, that's our first rule," Shine said calmly.

The knight began to stamp its way through the tavern, once it was past the door the patrons poured out in droves leaving upturned tables and spilled mugs all over.

"The Seven. Deadly. Sins!" the armored figure called out with each step as it came closer to the trio.

The barkeep stepped forward "Alright pal, what's going on here? Why don't you take off that helmet and we can talk,"

The figure stopped a few feet away from the young barkeep, it raised a hand toward him, but then it stopped and collapsed onto its back a moment later. The helmet rolled away and revealed a young woman's face with long silver hair.

Light looked up to Shine who simply smiled as she watched the barkeep grab the woman and take her upstairs. She motioned for Light to follow. The trio made their way up to the top of the boar hat tavern where the barkeep removed the girl's armor and set her on a bed.

"Let's see here, looks like a girl," he said to himself as he looked her over.

"Are you serious right now? Of course she's a girl!" Light shouted.

"Only one way to be sure,"

He put his face down near her chest and breathed in the air, "This perfume… her buxom shape, and those breasts,"

He reached down and squeezed one of the girl's breasts, which caused Light to tense up.

"Master! Are we seriously just going to let him fondle this poor girl?"

Shine had covered her eyes with her hand, "I do admit this is unlikely how things were meant to play out, but-"

"Forget how things are supposed to go!" Light shouted as she leapt across the room to stop the barkeep.

He turned on his heel and caught Light's clenched fist with his free hand before leaping over her and landing behind with her arm twisted at a painful angle.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Light called as she tried to contort her body to make the position less painful.

"I don't recommend trying to hit me unless you really mean it, ok?" He said as he let go of her arm.

"I do apologize for my apprentice sir, she can act out on her own at times," Shine said as she approached.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to a few scuffles from the bar downstairs," He said with a grin.

Shine smiled in response to this, "Now, if you don't mind, how about we get down to business: Dragon Sin Meliodas,"

He stopped grinning as she said that, "I'm sorry ladies, but you've got the wrong-"

Shine held up a hand, "I hate to be rude Sir Meliodas, but we definitely have the right person. We were given a description very different from the one on your wanted poster, and you match the one we have perfectly,"

"Is that so? And who gave you such an accurate description?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, your world is new to the realm and while I would be happy to share information, I am forbidden to at this time. All you need know is that the ones who sent us are your allies,"

"Allies eh? That's a new one, with the whole country hunting me down for the last ten years it's welcome to hear someone is looking for me to become friends," Meliodas said with a grin.

Light finally stood up after recovering from her arm twist and she walked back over to Shine.

"If you would be so kind as to allow us to remain here with you for a few weeks, at least that to ensure our mission is indeed necessary as we believe,"

Shine did a curtsey and Light bowed again.

"Yeah, that's fine, but enough with all the formal stuff," Meliodas waved his hand dismissively.

"Very well, if that is what you wish," Shine said as she and Light stood up again.

"What I wish is for your apprentice to become one of my waitresses, with her body she'll be bringing customers in, in droves," Meliodas said with a grin as he got close to Light.

"H-hey!"

As the two began their argument it was cut short by a stir from the young woman in the rusty armor.

"Seems she's awake," Meliodas said as he looked to her.

"It would seem that way indeed," Shine added.


	2. Test Time

Blinding Light  
Chapter 2: Test Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters involved except Guardian L. Light and Guardian S. Shine

"Hey there," Meliodas said as the girl sat up in bed.

"Hello… where, where am I?" She asked, looking around the room.

"You're in the upstairs room of the Boar Hat, my bar,"

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"You don't remember much do ya? Well, you came stumbling in here wearing that rusty suit of armor looking for the seven deadly sins,"

"That's right!" The girl seemed more alert now, "I'm looking for the sins,"

"Why?" Light asked her.

The girl went to reply but a grumbling sound made her stop and her face turned red, "Sorry…"

"No worries, why don't you come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat…?" Meliodas trailed off.

"Elizabeth," She replied.

"Then come on down Elizabeth, let's get you some food. You two are welcome as well," Meliodas gave a look at Light and Shine.

The group made their way downstairs and Meliodas quickly prepared a meal for all of them.

"Here we are, three Boar Hat meat pies, our specialty," he smiled as he served the steaming meals before the three women.

"Thank you," Light said with a smile before digging in.

She got through the first bite and her face froze. Shine had her hand over her mouth to conceal the smile, she had known about this before hand and had neglected to tell her apprentice but… Meliodas was a terrible cook.

Light spat the food out onto the floor, "What gives!" She shouted at the small bar owner.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That tastes terrible but looks amazing!" Light continued to shout as she pointed at the meat pie.

"Oh yeah, I should've warned you, I'm a terrible cook,"

He began to laugh which made Light growl, but they were interrupted as they heard light sobbing. They all looked to Elizabeth who was crying with a bite of the meat pie still in her mouth.

"Are you ok? It isn't poisonous too is it?!" Light directed the last question as Meliodas.

"No… it's really terrible, but also so delicious," Elizabeth answered.

Light was shocked, but quickly her emotional high ran its course as she slumped onto the counter in a heap.

"Whatever…"

The group continued to sit in silence as Elizabeth enjoyed her meal, but a few minutes later there was knocking at the front door of the bar.

"Sorry we're closed!" Meliodas called out.

"That doesn't matter! We're here for the Rusty Knight that barged in here a few hours ago! They're to be arrested for disturbing the peace!"

"Arrested?" Light asked "She didn't do anything,"

Elizabeth began to frantically look around, searching for a place to hide.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I've put you all in danger,"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Meliodas gave her a reassuring grin before approaching the door.

"Shine, if you wouldn't mind showing Elizabeth out the back door?"

"Of course," Shine place a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Come along, let's get you out of here,"

"Why don't you go with her? Make sure things are ok," Meliodas addressed Light.

She nodded, "You got it,"

The trio made their way out the back door and once they were out of sight Meliodas opened the front door to find four soldiers in armor standing in the doorway.

"What's this about a Rust Knight?" Meliodas asked.

"Don't play dumb, we've had several reports of a knight in rusting armor that came in here looking for the seven deadly sins!" The head soldier shouted.

"Is that so? Hey Hawk! Have you seen a Rust Knight around here anywhere?" Meliodas called back inside.

Hawk appeared from behind one of the tables with Elizabeth's helmet on his head. "Rust Knight? Nah, haven't seen anything like that, just this crappy old armor we keep lying around,"

The soldier seemed to get frustrated, "If you're hiding them in there, then you'd better tell us right now and we won't arrest you for harboring a known criminal," He gave the warning to Meliodas.

He went to reply but one of the other soldiers noticed Light, Shine, and Elizabeth making their way out the back door.

"Boss! Look over there!"

The other soldiers followed their companion's gaze and spotted the three women still attempting to sneak out.

"You there! Stop!" The leader shouted.

Meliodas stuck his leg out as the man turned to rush after them and caused him to trip.

"Why you-" His threat was cut off as the door slammed shut in his face and Meliodas locked it. "One of you go alert Sir Twigo!"

"C'mon Hawk, we need to go rescue the girls," Meliodas leapt over the tables in the bar and made his way out the back door. Hawk dumped the helmet off his head and followed.

Light, Shine, and Elizabeth, upon hearing that they'd been discovered made a break for the tree line with two of the soldiers giving chase. The leader had managed to regain his footing and was following them, a grin spread across his face.

" _Finally! If I catch this woman I can become an apprentice holy knight like Sir Twigo!"_

"You three stop! In the name of the Kingdom of Leones you are all under arrest! Any further attempts to resist will only add to your-" He was cut off as Hawk slammed into him from the side, sending him sprawling into a tree.

Meliodas appeared a few yards ahead, kicking one of the two soldiers so that he flew into his companion and knocked them both into a large rock. As he landed Meliodas took off after the girls, quickly catching up, Hawk trailing only a few yards behind him.

"You doing alright?" he asked them.

"Thanks to you," Shine replied.

"Good… you said you were looking for the sins earlier?" He addressed this question to Elizabeth.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"The Holy Knights need to be stopped," She explained.

"Why? I thought they were the good guys, aren't they supposed to be heroes of Leones?" Hawk asked from the back.

"That's what our reports said," Light added.

Elizabeth shook her head, "They're lying to the kingdom. Saying the king is deathly ill and are making false proclamations in his name and are attempting to go to war with neighboring kingdoms for power. They're ultimate goal is to start a coup d'etat and take over,"

"But why get the sins? Aren't they supposed to be criminals against the kingdom? What makes you think they'll help you?" Meliodas asked as he stopped running.

The group had arrived at a cliff edge and they all turned to Elizabeth as they awaited her response.

Elizabeth clenched her hand into a fist and put it over her chest, "I know that they're criminals, and I know they wouldn't have any reason to help the kingdom… but, if anyone is strong enough to stop the Holy Knights now it's them,"

Meliodas nodded as Light looked to Shine.

"Alright, I'll help you," He said with a smile.

Elizabeth looked at him confusedly, but before she could ask her next question the ground beneath them suddenly collapsed, sending them all careening down the cliff's edge.

The soldiers were in amazement as the large armored figure of Sir Twigo sheathed his sword.

"There you are men, write up a casualty report: Four dead,"


	3. Intentions Made Clear

Blinding Light  
Chapter 3: Intentions Made Clear

Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters involved except Guardian L. Light and Guardian S. Shine

As the group plummeted toward the ground, Meliodas was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hang on!" He shouted to Elizabeth as he wrapped his arms around her. He spun in the air so he was facing his back toward the fast approaching round. Shine grabbed Light's hand and the two quickly began to slow their descent.

"Thanks Master," Light said in a tone of relief.

Shine simply nodded as Meliodas and Elizabeth exploded into the ground below. The pair of Guardians touched down and Shine had a small smile on her face as she looked at the rising cloud of dust coming from Meliodas' crater.

"Are you done now?" She asked.

"Yeah, just about. Want to help?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and almost seemed to giggle in genuine bemusement.

"I suppose I could, but I think this might be a better learning experience for my apprentice."

"Alright, she can come then." Meliodas answered as he finished climing out of the hole with Elizabeth, "Will you watch Elizabeth while I take care of them?" he asked as he set her down.

Shine nodded and held out a hand, "You have my word, no harm shall come to her while I am here."

Meliodas nodded as he took Shine's hand. "Alright then, I'll be back in a minute. C'mon Light." He buckled his knees and kicked off, skyrocketing back toward the top of the cliff.

Light seemed to be in a state of awe as she watched him fly away.

"You'd better get going after him, or you'll miss the show." Shine told her.

She turned to her master with a look of disbelief. "R-right."

She held out her hand and a white-metal staff appeared. She placed it in front of herself and disappeared in a flash.

"Where'd she go?" Elizabeth asked looking around.

"She teleported, up to the top of the cliff. She's quite good at that kind of magic you know."

"Teleported? Magic? Who are you?" She asked.

Shine gave her a smirk, "Such a loaded question. I suppose I could tell you, but it would take more time than we have. Suffice to say we're your allies for the time being and leave it at that hm?"

Elizabeth nodded, but the look on her face showed she didn't completely trust this white-haired woman.

Meliodas blasted past the onlooking knights, their shock knocked them over and they watched as the small figure fell toward them, crashing into the ground in a large cloud of dust.

"Now then. Where's that boss of yours?" He asked, more to himself as he shaded his eyes and looked around.

Light appeared next to him in a similar flash.

"There you are, I was wondering if you'd be able to keep up. Watch them will you, and make sure they don't interfere in my fight with their boss." Meliodas pointed at the knights as he spoke.

"Got it." Light gave an informal salute.

Meliodas turned to see Twilo approaching from the forest.

"So it seems you're made of sterner stuff than most. A normal man would've been killed by my attack alone, forget the fall afterward."

"Yeah, you could say I'm pretty stubborn," Meliodas gave him a grin.

"Very well, as a Holy Knight and local law enforcer I hereby place you under arrest. Come peacefully if you know what's good for you."

Meliodas seemed to give the offer a moment of thought before his grin returned. "Nah, I think I'll pass. I need to get going so I can help Elizabeth find the rest of the sins."

"The rest of… you don't mean to tell me you're one of the seven deadly sins?" Twilo seemed genuinely amazed at his statement.

"Yup, the Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, at your service." He pointed a thumb at himself and gave his now trademark grin.

"You? The Dragon Sin? Hardly. But, if it's true then I could receive quite the promotion for bringing back your head." Twilo said as he drew his sword.

"If you can that is." Meliodas gripped the small green handle over his shoulder.

Twilo yelled as he delivered a powerful overhead slash. Meliodas didn't seem to react to the attack, and as the magical slash flew towards him it disappeared. A moment later Twilo's armor was almost cut in half.

"What?"

"You could say that's my magical specialty. Full Counter." Meliodas let go of the handle of his blade. "The next one will go right through you unless you want to give up now."

Twilo, his pride insulted and his power broken, yelled in frustration as he slashed again, sending another wave at Meliodas.

"Look out!" Light shouted as she rushed to get in the way of the attack.

"Stay back, I've got this." Meliodas replied as he gripped the sword again.

The attack disappeared and this time Twilo's armor was cut again, a large X now shone clearly on his breastplate. Before he could react Meliodas kicked off the ground sending him flying towards the Knight. His fist rose in an uppercut that slammed into Twilo's face and sent him flying. The rest of the knights, watching their leader be sent careening away, cowered in fear as Meliodas returned his attention to them.

"Any more problems?" He asked.

They shook their heads.

"Good, then get out of here." He said pointing back into the woods.

Taking the opportunity the knights scrambled over each other to get away from the pair. Light looked to Meliodas.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"That power you used. You reflected his attack back at him."

"You saw that did you? I'm surprised. Yeah, my special power is called Full Counter. I can reflect any magical attack back at the user with twice the power."

"An impressive display Sir Meliodas," Shine said as she and Elizabeth appeared in a flash.

"Nah, it was nothin'. Anyway, we'll need to get going if we're going to find the other sins."

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Light asked.

"Nope." He gave her a grin as she sighed, "Either way, let's get back to the Boar Hat. We can at least rest up there before going on our journey."

The group began to make their way through the forest, Shine and Light taking up the rear. Shine looked down at her apprentice and saw she seemed downtrodden.

"Is something wrong Light?" She asked.

"He's… so strong. How can we be of any use to someone like that?" She asked.

"It's not a matter of usefulness, it's a matter of our mission. We were told to assist Sir Meliodas and the Seven Deadly Sins in any matters that relate to Guardians and our problems."

"You say that like it's obvious what I should be doing…"

"It is. So far nothing out of the ordinary has occurred. I advise you to watch more closely going forward. Our presence here will not remain a secret to our enemies forever, and they'll likely dispatch someone to address it soon."

"I suppose you're right."

Shine smiled to herself as she looked forward again, a smug look on her face.

Meanwhile, trailing behind them a figure in black clothes and a mask waited a moment before disappearing in a blur of speed. They arrived at the cliff the group had just been at to a waiting figure.

"It was just as you said my master. Two Guardians, a Master and an Apprentice. Light by their clothes and weapons. What should we do?" The figure asked, their voice harsh and raspy.

"We will wait Reaper. Until the time is right for us to make our move." The Master replied. He was a tall figure, thinly built and wearing a flowing black cloak with red inner-lining. His torso was bare and his feet were covered in a bandages, under his cloak he wore a pair of simple light gray pants, the hood of his cloak was pulled up, concealing his features.

"Yes, m'lord Fear. As you command."


End file.
